


Пыльная быль

by Ashatrychka



Series: In the woods somewhere [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character, Pacific Northwest vibes, Смерть второстепенного персонажа, мистика, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Когда убегаешь из дома, потрудись придумать план "Б", потому что твои проблемы только начинаются.





	Пыльная быль

**Author's Note:**

> Переосмысление сюжета "Пыльной были" Сплина. Настолько переосмыслено, что от песни тут одно название.  
> Музыка (иф ю нид ит) Morcheeba - Run Honey Run

Дальнобойщик высадил ее на окраине городка и, звучно прогудев, чтобы ему уступили дорогу, поехал дальше. В принципе, весь городок представлял из себя сплошную окраину, вытянувшуюся вдоль дороги, прячась среди вековых лесов. Облака висели низко над землёй, будто цеплялись за вершины деревьев, и казалось, что клочья тумана, плавающие между холмов — это их потерявшиеся собратья.

Быстро темнело.

Рей надеялась, что забралась достаточно далеко. Карты у нее не было. Название городка она пропустила, задремав, и теперь даже примерно не могла сказать, где находится.

Она _должна была_ быть достаточно далеко.

Может быть, разыскивая ее, он так далеко не заберется.

Все, что она успела увидеть в подступающих сумерках, когда они подъезжали, это один из домов на окраине — на окраине окраины — с выбитыми стеклами, черными языками гари на стенах, опутанный высохшим диким виноградом, как паутиной. На стене поверх грязного, в потеках, сайдинга размашисто было написано «Дети Волка». Рей обернулась, силясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь еще, но они уже пронеслись мимо, и дом скрылся во мгле.

Моросил дождь, с высоких сосен капало, и Рей натянула капюшон пониже, поправила лямки рюкзака и зашагала по дороге, туда, где горела бледно-желтая вывеска бара, обещающая сочные и вкусные гамбургеры. Да, было бы неплохо съесть один, но в карманах у нее было так же пусто, как и в животе. В животе, кстати, тут же заурчало, и Рей осознала, что обкусывает губы изнутри, почувствовав соленый привкус во рту.

Ладно, перебьется. Не в первый раз. Переждет где-нибудь дождь и снова выйдет стопить на дорогу.

Она поравнялась с баром, когда услышала сзади до боли знакомый сигнал предупредительно взвывшей полицейской сирены. Даже гадать не стоило, на часах наверняка было больше десяти, и Рей свернула с дороги и торопливо направилась в бар.

Там было не слишком людно, но — Рей отметила это не сразу, и, едва поняла, тут же почувствовала себя неуютно — там были одни мужчины. Разного возраста, но в большинстве своем с одинаково мрачными лицами, в теплой, добротной и потрепанной одежде. Даже единственный официант был молодым парнем. На Рей никто не обернулся, когда она вошла, казалось, что даже собеседники тут игнорировали друг друга — разговоры звучали изредка и приглушенно, их перекрывал шум телевизора и гудение вытяжки на кухне.

Рей подошла к стойке и вскарабкалась на стул в самом конце, чувствуя, как отогреваются озябшие пальцы.

Бармен покосился в ее сторону, но и шага не сделал, чтобы подойти ближе.

— Тебе чего? — спросил он.

— Воды, — тихо сказала Рей.

— Чего?

— Воды! — повторила она громче.

Бармен прищурился.

— Сними-ка капюшон, — потребовал он, и Рей подчинилась, с мрачным вызовом глядя на него.

— Тебе хоть восемнадцать есть? — спросил он.

— Есть, — ответила Рей. Мысль о том, что ее могут выставить отсюда под дождь, неприятно грызла изнутри, но Рей надеялась, что в этом месте, где даже знакомые друг другом не слишком интересуются, всем будет плевать на ее возраст.

Бармен пристально осмотрел ее: потрепанная куртка на размер больше, рюкзак, на котором заплаток и патчей было больше, чем ткани, с подшитыми лямками, покрасневшие от холода пальцы с траурной каймой под ногтями. Рей почти поверила, что он ее выкинет, но осталась сидеть на месте, обвив ногами ножки стула.  
— Ладно, — бармен отвел от нее взгляд, достал стакан, налил туда воды и отправил по плохо протертой стойке в ее сторону.

Рей пододвинула стакан к себе и принялась пить мелкими глотками, поглядывая поверх стакана вокруг себя. Или ей показалось, или на нее все же обратили внимание. Так же, как она, исподтишка, краем взгляда, рассматривали. Это, и то, что тут не было ни единой женщины, начинало нервировать Рей. Ей представилось что-то фантастическое: что кто-то запирает дверь, и Рей остается тут, одна с кучей незнакомцев и без возможности исчезнуть.

Дурацкая мысль. Но она вернула ей правильный настрой. А Рей-то казалось, что сбежав, она избавится от проблем. Нет, похоже, что проблемы только начинались.  
Стоило подумать, где провести эту ночь. Она не сможет сидеть в баре вечно. В рюкзаке у нее лежал спальник, купленный на гаражной распродаже за символическую сумму. Потом Рей поменяла в нем разошедшуюся молнию (низ пришлось сшить, потому что длины молнии не хватало), закрыла дыры заплатками, и спальник стал пригоден к использованию.

Может быть… Рей припомнила дом, мимо которого они проехали. Предстояло отмахать назад около полумили, но если дом был пуст…

— Скажите, — обратилась она к бармену, и он вскинулся так резко, будто она его послала по самому дальнему адресу. — Скажите, что это за дом на въезде в город? Заброшенный.

— Просто дом, — ответил бармен. — Заброшенный. Приглянулся?

— Нет, просто, — Рей пожала плечами. — Почему его забросили?

— Почему люди бросают дома? Уехали искать лучшей жизни, а продать так и не смогли. А ты зачем спрашиваешь?

— Да просто, — Рей потупилась и продолжила уже тише:

— Стоит он на въезде… как знак.

— И пусть дальше стоит, — сказал бармен строго. — Тебе какое дело?

— Никакого, — пробормотала Рей и наклонила голову еще ниже, почти уткнувшись в стакан носом.

По телевизору передавали сводку местных новостей, и Рей прислушалась — не будет ли объявлений о пропаже, но новостной блок сменился спортивным, а потом рекламой. Никаких объявлений.

Может ей повезло, и _он_ не стал заявлять в полицию? Она уже почти взрослая, еще немного — и опекунские отчисления прекратились бы.  
Да, наверняка так. Что ж, это облегчает ее план, хоть и ненамного.

Время шло. Теперь по телевизору показывали какое-то вечернее шоу, где все сидели на диванах и обсуждали какую-то ерунду.

Рей допила воду.

Бармен в очередной раз глянул на нее косо, и Рей тут же сделала вид, что ищет что-то в карманах. Жаль, телефона у нее нет, можно было бы притвориться, что она страшно занята, серфя социальные сети.

У нее был старый телефон-раскладушка, но она оставила его вместе с большинством своих вещей. Не потому, что боялась, что ее как-то отследят — кто бы этим занимался? — а просто потому, что это был _его_ старый телефон.

Бармен ушел, и его место занял официант — черный парень немногим старше самой Рей. Он, насвистывая, начал переставлять что-то за стойкой, потом воровато покосился в сторону подсобки и окликнул Рей:

— Эй, чаю хочешь?

— Да, — шепотом ответила Рей. — Но у меня нет денег.

— За счет заведения, — ответил парень тихо. — Я Финн.

— Рей, — сказала Рей. — А если…

— Он там на полчаса, как минимум, — заверил ее Финн. — Я думаю, ты справишься с одной чашкой за это время.

Финн сильно преувеличил возможности Рей. Выпить за полчаса почти поллитровую кружку горячего, крепкого и очень сладкого чая ей представлялось невозможным, но она старалась, торопилась, обжигая язык и обкусанные губы, чувствуя, как от каждого глотка по телу разливается тепло.

Хлопнула дверь, впуская очередного посетителя, и шаги зазвучали прямо за спиной Рей.

— О, привет, Бен, — сказал Финн, обратившись к вошедшему. Вошедший — а это был здоровенный мужик в черных джинсах, расстегнутой куртке и красной клетчатой рубашке поверх черной фуболки — уселся неподалеку от Рей, приветственно махнув Финну рукой. В целом эти двое были первыми наиболее социально активными людьми (не считая бармена), встреченными здесь Рей.

— Как дела? — продолжил Финн.

— Как обычно, — ответил Бен. Он стянул куртку и повесил ее на спинку стула. Когда он повернулся, Рей увидела надпись на его футболке: «Darksider» — старая блэк-метальная группа, чьи песни периодически встречались на одном из ее сборников музыки.

— Значит я делаю, как обычно?

— Нет, завтра рано вставать. Сделай кофе покрече, чтобы я за рулем не заснул.

Бен потарабанил пальцами по стойке, огляделся, вскольз глянув на Рей, но потом изменился в лице и осмотрел ее внимательно, пристально и с удивлением.  
Рей еще ниже наклонилась над кружкой и подарила ему свой самый мрачный и отталкивающий, как она надеялась, взгляд.

Бен не проникся, но повернулся к Финну, ожидая свой кофе, и спросил:

— А у тебя какие новости?

— Дэмерон разбил машину отца. Лихачили вдоль обрыва, сам чудом остался жив, — сообщил Финн. — Вот и все. Теперь Кес ездит на его машине, а По ходит пешком или ловит попутки.

— Я давно этого ждал, — Бен хмыкнул. — Как зовут твою гостью?

— Я вообще-то тут сижу, — угрюмо сказала Рей.

— Извини, ты так взглянула на меня, что я испугался: заговорю с тобой, а ты в меня чаем плеснешь, — сказал Бен. — Я Бен Соло. С Финном ты, наверное, знакома.

— Рей, — тихо сказала Рей.

Она допила чай, с сожалением отмечая, что до конца обмануть желудок не удалось, но так Рей хотя бы согрелась.

— Ты не местная, — начал Бен.

— Какая наблюдательность! — буркнула Рей. Но Соло на это не повелся и продолжил:

— Финн уже рассказал тебе про Волка?

Рей удивлённо вскинула брови, посмотрев сначала на Бена, а потом на Финна. Финн пожал плечами и пододвинул Бену кружку:

— Обычно эту историю не рассказывают всем подряд. Я вообще только на второй год жизни здесь выяснил наконец, что это за тема с Волком.

— У нас есть городская легенда, — сказал Бен. — Что в этих местах властвует Волк.

Рей молча смотрела на него, сложив руки перед собой на стойке.

— Что к отцу, когда он получает известие о том, что у него родится ребенок, приходит во сне Волк. И он дает выбор: отец жертвует рукой, и рождается сын, или головой — и рождается дочь. Сама понимаешь, выбор так себе. Обмануть Волка нельзя, те, кто пытается, погибают. А те, кто не воспринимают Волка всерьез так или иначе лишаются головы или руки — как повезет.

— Тупая легенда, — пробормотала Рей.

— Легенды легендами, — добавил Финн, протирая стаканы, — но этот город — демографическая аномалия, женское население почти в три раза меньше мужского, и в большинстве это приезжие. Я знаю, я сам не местный, и это сразу бросается в глаза, — он поставил очередной стакан и добавил:

— А что касается травм, то тут все просто — основная работа тут на лесопилке, а большинство местных ребят никогда не против пропустить по баночке пива поутру. Неудивительно, что некоторые рук недосчитываются.

— Говорят, что Волк приходит только к коренным жителям. И далеко не ко всем — лишь тем, на ком нет волчьей печати, чьи предки не отдали добровольно жизнь или руку за своих детей, — закончил Бен. — Но как определить, кто — волчье семя, а кто — просто счастливчик? Здесь люди уже давно разучились доверять друг другу, даже в собственных семьях. Ну, и как сказал наш общий друг Финн, демографическая аномалия здесь самая настоящая.

— А ты из каких? — спросила Рей. — Приезжий, коренной? Или из… волчьих?

— Местный. Но мой отец погиб после моего рождения, — сказал Бен. — И обе руки, и голова были на месте на момент его смерти. Я чист, — он улыбнулся. — И это, как ты правильно сказала, всего лишь тупая легенда. Попытка объяснить, почему тут все такие... мрачные.

— Забавно, — пробормотала Рей.

— Что? — удивился Финн.

— Ничего, так, вспомнила кое-что.

— А где твои родители? — спросил Бен. Рей взглянула ему в глаза и ответила, не отрывая взгляда:

— Умерли.

— Прости, — ответил Бен.

— Ерунда, — сказала Рей сухо. — Я их совсем не помню.

— Ты приехала к кому-то? — продолжил расспрашивать Бен.

— Нет, я проездом, — ответила Рей. — Упустила автобус, пришлось добираться автостопом.

— Но тебя кто-нибудь встретит там, куда ты едешь?

— Да, — соврала Рей.

— Это хорошо, — заметил Бен. — Всегда приятно приезжать туда, где тебя ждут.

Его глаза не отлипали от Рей ни на секунду, и она готова была поклясться, что этот взгляд говорит:

«Я знаю, что ты врешь. Но я тебе подыграю, пока мне этого хочется».

Рей снова приложилась к кружке, забыв, что она давно опустела, и, мысленно чертыхнувшись, поставила ее на стойку.

Из подсобки вернулся бармен, и Финн без лишних слов уступил ему место.

— Народ, — объявил тот. — Мы закрываемся. Всем спокойной ночи. Мы закрываемся, если кто не услышал.

Посетители загомонили, но негромко. Их и оставалось-то немного. И когда народ потянулся к выходу, Рей сообразила, что ей тоже пора. Пешком до заброшенного дома — теперь хотя бы была понятна надпись на нем, а там отыскать укромный уголок, чтобы никто не нашел, и поспать, пока не станет светло.

— Тебе точно есть куда пойти? — уточнил Бен, снимая куртку со спинки стула и надевая ее.

— Угу, — пробормотала Рей. Она нехотя сползла со стула, с неприязнью отметив, что теперь Бен Соло возвышается над ней на голову, а то и больше.

— Слушай, — сказал он негромко. — Я живу у дяди. У нас есть свободная комната — дом строили для большой семьи, а теперь нас всего двое. Можешь переночевать у нас. Денег не возьмем.

— Не, спасибо, — ответила Рей и натянула капюшон. — Я как-нибудь сама.

— Я бы не советовал ночевать в пустых домах, — добавил Бен. — По ночам тут кто только не шляется, подростки иногда устраивают там свои посиделки, и, сама понимаешь, чужаков здесь не очень любят.

— Я не буду ночевать в пустом доме, — ночевка в лесу была худшим вариантом, но Рей была морально готова к нему. Если днем будет солнечно, одежда высохнет быстро. Лишь бы не наткнуться ни на кого и ни на что в лесу.

— А еще говорят, что если человек ночует один, не дома, он становится легкой мишенью для злых духов. Они прячутся в ветре и нашептывают путникам безумные мысли, — заметил Бен. Он едва заметно улыбался, но Рей эта история располагающей к улыбке не показалась.

— Божечки, у вас такие позитивные местные легенды, — сказала она мрачно. — Ладно, Бен Соло, счастливого тебе пути и спокойной ночи.

Сделав шаг в сторону, Рей опять сделала вид, что копается в карманах, ища что-то. Убедившись, что Соло больше не нависает над ней, она просто сунула руки в карманы и вышла под навес у входа в бар, глядя, как расходится народ. За ее спиной Финн, насвистывая, протирал столы и ставил на них стулья. Нужно дождаться, когда все разойдутся, чтобы точно знать, что никто за ней не последует…

Будто прочитав ее мысли, дождь усилился, а порыв ветра сбросил крупные капли с навеса прямо Рей в лицо, и она поежилась, стирая воду. Перспектива прогулки становилась все мрачнее.

Бен Соло подошел к своей машине — типичному для этих мест внедорожнику, черному, заляпанному грязью по самые зеркала, открыл дверь и посмотрел на Рей, стоя под мелким моросящим дождем.

— Эй! — окликнул он ее. — Так ты идешь или нет?

Рей закусила губу, глядя на него. Она пожалеет об этом. Но вдруг повезет?

И, крепко сжав лямки рюкзака в кулаках, Рей направилась к внедорожнику, свирепо и агрессивно глядя на Соло, стараясь убедить его, что она не самая легкая добыча.

***

Дверь открылась, и на пороге возникла фигура, освещенная сзади теплым желтым светом, и поначалу Рей не смогла толком рассмотреть лица, лишь смутные очертания.

— Бен, кто это с тобой? — спросила фигура.

— Это Рей, — Бен подтолкнул Рей вперед, и она вздрогнула. — Она опоздала на автобус, и ей негде переночевать.

Фигура сделала шаг назад, давая им пройти, свет наконец-то упал на лицо, и Рей смогла рассмотреть Люка Скайуокера.

Он ей понравился — такое с ней случалось нечасто. Приятное лицо, густая борода, внимательный взгляд. Только вот… Пройдя в дом, Рей обратила внимание, что одна рука у него какая-то не такая. Рукав рубашки свободно болтался над тем местом, где должна была быть ладонь.

Заметив взгляд Рей, Люк хмыкнул и сказал:

— Несчастный случай на лесопилке. Повезло, что только кисть зажевало, мог бы и всей руки лишиться.

— А дети у вас есть? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, — Люк пожал плечами и закрыл дверь за зашедшим в дом Беном. — Не встретил ту, на ком хотелось бы жениться. Если бы не Бен, так бы и жил здесь один.

— А где твоя мама? — спросила Рей у Бена. Она стояла посреди тесной прихожей, никак не решаясь снять рюкзак и расстегнуть куртку. Ноги были напряжены, все ее мышцы — в полной боевой готовности, чтобы в случае подозрительных сигналов броситься прочь, бить, кусаться и царапаться.

— Уехала отсюда, — ответил Бен. — Проходи, не стой. Куртку можешь повесить тут.

— Нет я… лучше с собой ее возьму, — ответила Рей.

— Хорошо, — Люк посмотрел на нее, потом перевел взгляд на Бена. — Ужин на столе. Бен, покажи Рей, где ванная и где у нас свободные комнаты.

— Нам сюда, — Бен указал на лестницу наверх, на темный и не освещенный второй этаж, и стал подниматься первым. Рей последовала за ним, хмурясь и не отпуская лямки рюкзака.

Едва они отъехали, Бен включил радио, и Рей была избавлена от необходимости поддерживать разговор. Всю дорогу она держала правую руку на ручке двери, готовая в случае чего дернуть ее на себя и сигануть прочь на полном ходу, и пыталась запоминать, куда они едут. Сначала катили по главной улице, потом свернули куда-то в лес, поплутали по узкой дороге без разметки и, наконец, приехали к большому, хоть и порядком обветшалому дому с просторным двором. Бен остановил машину возле старого и ржавого пикапа, и посмотрел на Рей.

— Не бойся, — сказал он. — Если хочешь, могу дать тебе телефон, чтобы ты в любой момент могла вызвать копов.

Рей же в последнюю очередь хотела иметь дело с копами, поэтому она грубо ответила:

— Ничего я не боюсь! — открыла дверь и поспешно вылезла из теплого, пропахшего мокрыми вещами салона машины под моросящий дождь.

Лес окружал дом сплошной темной стеной, сливаясь с черным небом. Рей с трудом могла различить отдельные деревья и торопливо побежала, чавкая ботинками по грязи, к высокому крыльцу. Старые доски заскрипели под ногами, когда она поднималась. Обернувшись, Рей посмотрела на Бена, как он выключает мотор, берет с заднего сиденья мешки с покупками, захлопывает дверь и идет к дому.

Может быть, ей все-таки повезло и ей попался хороший человек? Может же такое быть?

Поднявшись наверх, Бен включил свет. Лампы заморгали, разгораясь, и осветили длинный коридор, по обеим сторонам которого были двери. Еще одна лестница вела наверх.

— Вот ванная, — Бен указал на одну дверь. — Это комната дяди, это моя. Остальные свободны, но застеленные кровати только в этой и той. Выбирай.

Рей ничего не сказала, молча пройдя мимо Бена к выбранной ею комнате, открыла дверь и посмотрела с другой стороны, закрывается ли замок. На двери изнутри была массивная щеколда, и это немного успокоило Рей. Она шагнула вперед и замерла, привыкая к темноте, и в этот момент Бен шагнул за ней, оказавшись вдруг очень близко. Рей услышала, как он глубоко втянул воздух носом.

Он что, ее волосы понюхал?..

Рей резко обернулась, одновременно отступая, и Бен тоже сделал шаг назад.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Я не подумал что… будем ждать тебя внизу.

Протянув руку над ее плечом, он включил свет в комнате и ушел, а Рей выглянула из комнаты, глядя ему вслед, чтобы удостовериться, что он действительно уйдет. А потом прошмыгнула обратно и заперла дверь на щеколду. И только после этого почувствовала себя слегка в безопасности.

Быстро сняв куртку, Рей повесила ее на стул, чтобы та высохла, а потом огляделась. Комната была маленькая, пустоватая, кровать — односпальная, но с очень высоким матрацем, а, может, их было несколько. Лампа была засижена мухами, немножко пахло пылью и сыростью, но в целом ничего ужасного. Получше, чем ночевка под дождем или в заброшенном доме. Подойдя к окну, Рей увидела, что снаружи под ним — широкая крыша веранды, по которой, в случае чего, легко можно было спуститься на землю. Рамы были рассохшиеся, но она наверняка смогла бы их открыть. Но Рей все еще нервничала. Найдя в рюкзаке отвертку, она переложила ее в карман джинсов, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойнее.

Ко всем ее злоключениям добавилось ещё одно. Когда Рей, наконец, добралась до ванной комнаты, прижимая к себе рюкзак и прислушиваясь, не идёт ли кто, когда, наконец, стянула липкие сырые тряпки с себя, ее ожидал неприятный сюрприз в виде грязно-бурых пятен на ее застиранных и растянутых трусах.

— Твою мать, — Рей прикрыла лоб рукой, а потом швырнула их на пол и залезла под душ. — Как не вовремя!

У нее было несколько прокладок, но белья не было. Она брала самый минимум вещей, чтобы _он_ не сразу заметил, что она сбежала: одежды и личных вещей у нее было мало, все они были известны ему наперечет, и, готовя побег, Рей задолго, по одной, начала прятать их неподалеку, чтобы _он_ не замечал пропаж.

От горячей воды ее разморило. Крошечная комната заполнилась паром, стало душно. Рей села на дно ванны, глядя как стекает в слив вода, и подперла голову рукой. Со страшной силой тянуло в сон. На фоне белой и чистой ванной синяки, покрывавшие ее ноги, казались ещё ярче. С запястий они тоже ещё не сошли - он никогда не бил ее по лицу, зато на теле оставлял множество отметин.

Ничего, все будет хорошо. Она переночует здесь, благо комната запирается. А если ей покажется, что что-то не так, сбежит через окно. Все будет хорошо.

Вытершись насухо оставленным ей полотенцем, Рей с отвращением натянула на себя трусы, прилепив к ним прокладку, и посмотрела на груду своей сырой одежды. Надевать ее не хотелось, но выбор был невелик: сухая, но растянутая и отвратительно воняющая домом майка и тонкие, почти полупрозрачные леггинсы, или влажные футболка, толстовка и джинсы. В конце концов Рей сделала выбор в их пользу. Быстрее просохнут на ней.

Рей спустилась вниз, держа руку в кармане, пальцами нервно поглаживая отвертку. Скайуокер и Бен сидели на кухне за столом, занимавшим большую ее часть, а на столе был накрыт самый настоящий пир на трех человек. Рей даже застыла в дверях от неожиданности.

Два блюда: суп и какое-то мясо с гарниром — а еще сладкое, а еще душистый запах кофе, стелющийся по кухне.

Люк поднял глаза на Рей и приветливо сказал:

— Проходи, садись.

Перед Скайуокером стояла чашка с кофе, перед Беном — с чаем. Рей обратила внимания, что никто не ест, хотя полные тарелки стояли перед каждым, и одна — перед пустым местом.

— Вы ждали меня? — уточнила она, отодвигая свободный стул и усаживаясь.

— Это невежливо — начинать есть без гостей, — объяснил Скайуокер. — Надеюсь, ты не вегетарианка. У нас здесь все традиционные блюда с мясом.

— Не, — голод быстро возобладал над осторожностью, и Рей, забыв всякие приличия, торопливо принялась поглощать еду, не очень беспокоясь, как это выглядит со стороны.

— Какие планы на завтра, Бен? — спросил Скайуокер.

— Работы на пол-дня, так что вернусь домой пораньше, — ответил Бен. — Может быть докину нашу гостью до автобусной станции, если она не против.  
Рей невнятно пробубнила что-то с набитым ртом, и Скайуокер переспросил:

— Что?

Рей приложила максимум усилий, чтобы проглотить все то, что было у нее во рту и сказала:

— Нет, спасибо, сама доберусь.

— Похвальная самостоятельность, — заметил Скайуокер. — А куда ты едешь, Рей?

— На побережье, — ответила Рей. В этом она не соврала.

— Долгая дорога, чтобы проделать ее на автобусе, — заметил Люк.

— Я не жалуюсь, — ответила Рей и торопливо засунула ложку в рот, прежде чем ее ещё о чем-нибудь спросили.

Но Люк словно потерял к ней интерес и принялся расспрашивать Бена о прошедшем дне. Тот отвечал, но Рей обратила внимание на то, каким взглядом Соло смотрел на ее запястья, и тут же одернула рукава толстовки. Скайуокер, вроде бы, внимания не обратил.

Торопливо доев и допив чай, Рей сцепила пальцы под столом в замок и сказала:

— Спасибо. Я пойду спать.

— Разумеется, мы не хотели тебя задерживать, — сказал Скайуокер. — Наверняка тебя утомила долгая дорога. Спокойной ночи.

— И вам, — Рей встала из-за стола, чувствуя, что набитый желудок тяжелым грузом тянет ее вниз, одернула толстовку пониже и вышла. Поднявшись наверх, она заперла дверь, сняла мокрые вещи и развесила их по спинке кровати, после чего достала чистую, хоть и вонючую майку, болтавшуюся на ней, как платье и улеглась в постель. Некоторое время Рей лежала, прислушиваясь, не идёт ли кто, но голоса хозяев дома приглушённо доносились снизу, и никто не торопился подниматься наверх. Постепенно она провалилась в сон.

***

В коридоре Бен Соло, двигаясь абсолютно неслышно, подошел к двери ее комнаты и прислушался. Сквозь тонкое дерево можно было расслышать спокойное шумное дыхание спящей. Удовлетворившись этим, Бен уже собрался идти к себе, но в коридоре так же неслышно возник Люк. Его руки были скрещены на груди, а брови нахмурены.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он негромко.

— Как в себе самом, — ответил Бен.

Скайуокер вздохнул, покачал головой и сказал:

— Иди спать.

***

Проснувшись рано утром, Рей не сразу поняла, где находится. Некоторое время она лежала в полумраке комнаты, рассматривая потолок и прислушиваясь к гомону птиц за окном, а потом откинула одеяло, натянула высохшие джинсы и ботинки, подошла к дверям и выглянула из комнаты.

Коридор был чист. Рей тихонько двинулась к ванной, надеясь, что все еще спят, и она сумеет уйти потихоньку с утра. Когда она была уже самых двери, та, внезапно, раскрылась, а на пороге возник сонный Бен Соло в черных пижамных штанах и вороньим гнездом на голове. Под «гнездом», как оказалось, скрывались внушительные уши, а сам Бен, похоже, еще не осознал утреннюю реальность. Он с некоторым трудом сфокусировался на замершей Рей, не знавшей, куда себя девать, и пробормотал:

— Доброе утро.

После чего прошел мимо, ненароком задев ее предплечьем. Рей вздрогнула и поспешила скрыться в жаркой ванной.

Кем бы Бен Соло не работал, мускулатура у него была внушительная. Если бы дома Рей застали за разглядыванием кого-нибудь вроде него, взбучки было бы не избежать.  
Как же хорошо, что она не дома!

Когда Рей вернулась в свою комнату и оделась, во дворе уже бухтела машина. Очень скоро звук изменился и стал удаляться — должно быть, Соло поехал на работу. Рей ощутила облегчение и сожаление одновременно. Облегчение от того, что на одного человека рядом меньше, и сожаление потому, что придется пройти весь путь от дома до шоссе пешком.

Но, по сравнению с возможностью провести ночь в лесу под дождем или в заброшенном доме, это была сущая мелочь.

Рей собрала рюкзак, застелила за собой постель, проверила, не забыла ли чего, и спустилась вниз.

На кухне работало радио, а Люк Скайуокер под звуки какого-то утреннего шоу методично взбивал в плошке тесто.

— Доброе утро! — обратился он к Рей, даже не оборачиваясь, когда она показалась в дверях. — Проходи, сейчас будет завтрак.

— Я вообще-то хотела попрощаться. Спасибо, что приютили, но я и так слишком тут задержалась, — сказала Рей, слегка удивившись, что Скайуокер услышал ее шаги — она старалась ступать бесшумно по старой привычке.

— Я не думаю, что от того, уйдешь ты на час раньше или позже, что-то изменится, — ответил Скайуокер и, наконец, повернулся к ней. — А мне не помешала бы небольшая помощь.

— Хорошо, — сказала Рей. Она чувствовала себя обязанной. — Я помогу вам и уйду.

— И поешь, — добавил Скайуокер.

— Поем и уйду, — сдалась Рей и сбросила свой рюкзак на пол. — Что нужно сделать?

— Возьми сковороду и поставь на огонь. В тумбочке, в самом низу, — Скайуокер кивнул в направлении тумбочки, и Рей выполнила его просьбу. Сковород, как и прочей посуды, было много, и вся она была довольно старой. И большая кухня, и огромный деревянный стол, и множество комнат — должно быть когда-то тут действительно жила куча народу.

— Скажите, а раньше у вас была большая семья? — спросила Рей, зажигая огонь на старой плите с помощью длинных спичек.

— Да, довольно большая. Со стороны матери было много родственников. Но время идет, сейчас остались только мы с Беном. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь этот дом снова наполнится людьми, — Скайуокер задумался и перестал мешать тесто.

— Отправьте Бена в соседний город, где побольше девушек, — хмыкнула Рей.

— Думаю, если бы Бен хотел, он бы уже давно обзавелся подругой, — Скайуокер продолжил помешивать тесто. — Достань, пожалуйста, масло из холодильника.

За неторопливой беседой Скайуокер напек целую кучу блинов — Рей про себя удивлялась, кто же их будет есть, если тут живут всего двое — попутно рассказывая об истории своей семьи: о том, что бабушка со стороны отца была бедной иммигранткой, а его собственная мать происходила из довольно богатого рода. Что брак родителей не был одобрен, и они поженились тайно. Что мать трагически погибла, а отец сошел с ума и страшно пострадал из-за несчастного случая.

Рей слушала с большим интересом. Про своих родителей она знала совсем немного со слов опекуна, и то он каждый раз не забывал упомянуть, что отец ее был алкоголиком, а мать не успела спиться только потому, что была молода, едва закончила школу и тут же родила ее. И что тот, кто согласится воспитывать отродье таких отбросов должен быть просто ангелом во плоти. Рей, в отличие от опекуна, немного читала об ангелах в учебнике, а еще смотрела фильмы по ТВ, и там частенько упоминалось, что ангелы, помимо прочего, истребяли род людской. Да, в таком аспекте у _него_ с ангелами было кое-что общее.

А потом Скайуокер сварил какао! Рей уже миллион лет его не пробовала и готова была выпить хоть десять чашек, но пришлось себя сдерживать. И когда она, окончательно размякнув и наевшись, помогла вымыть посуду и плюхнулась за стол, чтобы выпить последнюю чашку — «на дорожку» — Скайуокер спросил:

— А кем были твои родители?

— Отец работал в автосервисе, — сказала Рей. Поднимать эту тему она не любила, но Скайуокер рассказал ей все, значит теперь был ее черед. — Произошел несчастный случай, машина сорвалась с домкрата, и ему буквально голову размозжило. У мамы от таких новостей начались преждевременные роды. Она успела доехать до больницы, но они не успели ее спасти, погибла от кровотечения.

— Тебе наверное непросто пришлось, — заметил Люк. Рей посмотрела на него исподлобья:

— Жизнь — отстой. Но я справляюсь.

Люк улыбнулся на эти слова и сказал:

— Пойдем-ка, я кое-что тебе покажу. Тут недалеко.

Рей нахмурилась, но противостоять обаянию Скайуокера было очень сложно. Она последовала за ним: Люк вышел из дому и повел ее по узкой тропке, ведущей за дом, в прогал между деревьями. Шагал он быстро, и Рей едва успевала за ним.

— Куда мы идем? — спросила она.

— Увидишь, — ответил Люк.

Дорога заняла минут пять, и очень скоро Люк притормозил возле величественного обрыва. Тонкие сосны тут корнями цеплялись за скалу, пытаясь удержаться на краю. Внизу шумел ручей, и поначалу Рей показалось, что до него как минимум пара миль, а может и больше, но лишь сначала. С обрыва открывался вид на лес, влажный, скрывающийся в медленно рассеивающемся тумане. Вершины деревьев освещало поднимающееся солнце. Высоко наверху выписывала круги хищная птица, и иногда ветер доносил ее далекий крик.

— Прозвучит банально, но я всегда приходил сюда, когда случалось… всякое. Когда я потерял руку. Когда умер шурин. Когда сестра решила бросить все и уехать отсюда к чертовой матери…

«Я ее понимаю», — подумала Рей.

— Я приходил сюда и торчал на обрыве. Иногда мне приходила в голову мысль спрыгнуть вниз. Иногда я просто орал во весь голос, пользуясь тем, что меня никто не видит. Жизнь — отстой, безусловно. Но без таких моментов, — Люк указал на вид перед ними, — она была бы еще хуже. Ее делают лучше мелочи. Место, где ты живешь. Люди, которые тебя окружают. У меня есть Бен. А… — Люк замолчал, внимательно глядя на Рей, и она поняла, какой вопрос он сейчас задаст. Она непроизвольно сделала шажок назад, а ее мозг уже вычислял путь побега, восстанавливая примерную карту местности в голове. — У тебя есть кто-нибудь, Рей?

Ей не хотелось врать. Ей нужно было соврать. Если Рей скажет правду, она знает, как все будет: полиция — разговор — звонок — дорога домой — _он_. Она это уже проходила.

Рей открыла рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь резкое, но вместо грубых слов с ее языка сорвалось совсем другое:

— Нет.

Она ожидала, что Люк заговорит, может быть, завуалированно, может быть, прямо, о том, откуда она здесь. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Это лишь значит, что ты еще можешь найти кого-то.

— В смысле? — спросила Рей хрипло.

— Кого-то, с кем ты захочешь остаться рядом, — объяснил Люк. — Кого-то своего.

Рей скривила губы в принужденной улыбке.

— У меня сейчас другие заботы, — сказала она. — Нужно ехать.

— Да, конечно, — Люк кивнул. — Просто, я подумал, что, если ты не торопишься, ты могла бы остаться на пару дней. Ты нас не стеснишь.

— Нет, — быстро ответила Рей.

— Решение за тобой, — сказал Люк. — Я просто хотел, чтобы ты это знала. Если вдруг опять опоздаешь на автобус.

— Спасибо, — хрипло сказала Рей. Развернувшись, она пошла по тропке обратно, с каждым шагом ускоряясь и, наконец, перейдя на бег. Мокрые ветки хлетали ее, осыпая градом брызг, но Рей неслась во весь опор, будто за ней кто-то гнался. Она представляла себе, что на самом деле Скайуокер каннибал. Что он питается людьми, продает их рабство, что у него в подвале пол из человечьих костей. Выдумывать такую чушь было просто, это отвлекало и не давало забывать о цели ее путешествия — оказаться как можно дальше. Потому что одна мысль о том, что кто-то может отнестись к ней хорошо просто так, вызывала странную мучительную боль в сердце, и заставляла слезы наворачиваться на глаза. Так не бывает. Люди не бывают добры без причины. Рей это хорошо уяснила. И раз Скайуокер добр, значит причина есть, и лучше бы ей убраться подальше, прежде, чем она выяснила ее.

***

Рей стояла у разъезда уже битый час, но ещё ни одной машины мимо не проехало. Зато компания из трех мужиков, стоявших возле бара, обратила на нее внимание. Когда они переместились к припаркованной машине, Рей напряглись, но мужики достали из багажника ящик пива и там и устроились.

— Эй! Детка! Подвезти? — крикнул один.

— До побережья довезешь? — спросила Рей резко. — Нет? Тогда подожду другую попутку.

Один из мужчин сказал что-то негромко, и компания разразилась смехом.

Рей упрямо уставилась вдаль, ловя хоть малейший знак того, что там может ехать автомобиль.

Как назло, хотелось в туалет. А в бар идти не хотелось. Ломиться в кусты у дороги, под взглядами компании, тоже. С другой стороны, сидя в кустах она сможет услышать, если по дороге поедет машина, и выскочить.

Когда Рей пошла через дорогу в сторону леса, один из мужиков в шапке с енотовым хвостом лихо засвистел, и Рей поморщилась и, не глядя, показала назад оттопыренный средний палец. Ну что за уроды!

Смешки стихли, и установилась странная тишина. Идя к лесу, Рей буквально спиной ощущала хищные взгляды. Она была уверена, что это не ее паранойя — та компания следила за ней. Видать им не понравилось, что Рей не оценила их знаки внимания.

Перешагнув через неглубокую канаву, Рей отодвинула низко нависшую ветку, обдавшую ее мелкими каплями, и пересекла границу леса. Впереди вилась тропка, по бокам от которой, как опознавательный знаки, валялись выцветшие от дождей пивные банки и этикетки.

Отойдя немного, Рей сошла с тропы, уверившись, что от шоссе ее не видно, и не слышно, чтобы приближалась машина. Зато она услышала голоса мужиков — и голоса эти приближались.

Они направлялись за ней. Рей ускорила шаг, ломанувшись глубже в кусты. Да, идея была глупой, надо сворачивать обратно на шоссе, только вот как это сделать, минуя преследователей? Рей перешла на легкий бег, надеясь обогнать их и выскочить на дорогу, и это ей почти удалось. Она уже слышала гул мотора, и в ней зажглась надежда, что это попутка, но вместо этого, вылетев из-под сени деревьев, Рей едва не врезалась в капот машины, а из-за ветрового стекла ей ухмылялся один из обсуждавших ее мужиков. Рей сделала шаг назад, и в этот момент ее схватили на руки.

Реакция у нее была отменной: Рей заорала во все горло, вырываясь, отпинываясь, упираясь ногами в землю, когда ее начали толкать к машине. Ее никто не бил, просто тащили, и Рей пользовалась этим, бодаясь и с силой пиная схвативших ее мужчин по ногам. На ее счастье она услышала шум мотора — кто-то ехал по дороге — и Рей снова закричала, срывая голос:

— Помогите!

Кто-то попытался закрыть ей рот ладонью, и Рей с радостью вцепилась в эту ладонь зубами, чувствуя на языке противный соленый привкус чужого пота и крови. Тут ее долбанули по затылку, да так, что искры из глаз посыпались, и на несколько мгновений Рей просто повисла, разжав зубы и не соображая, что происходит.  
Ее уже втискивали в машину на заднее сиденье, креко держа за ноги, когда раздался знакомый голос:

— Какого хера вы делаете?

Услышав его, Рей мотнула головой, сбрасывая чужую руку и заорала:

— Бен, я тут! Помоги!

В ответ один из поимщиков навалился на нее всей тушей, прижимая к сиденью и не давая не то что шевелиться — дышать. Рей могла лишь видеть краем глаза в просвет между дверцей и сиденьем, как Бен подходит ближе.

— Привет, Бен, — сказал тот, что в шапке с енотовым хвостом, выпрямляясь и отходя от машины. Глаз с Бена он не спускал. — Иди, куда шел.

— Может мне с шерифом связаться? — спросил Бен. — Если скучно — езжайте в Такодану, там полно девок.

— Бен, — в голосе мужика появилась угроза. — Не лезь не в свое дело.

— Она моя гостья, — отрезал Бен. В его голосе тоже появилось что-то, какая-то сила. Это была не угроза даже — он будто одним тоном предупреждал, что с ним шутки плохи. — Значит дело мое.

— Не дури, Соло, — сказал другой мужик, сидевший за рулем. Он тоже вылез из машины и теперь разминал кулаки. — Мы уважали твоего отца, уважаем Скайуокера. Но не тебе, молокососу, диктовать нам, что делать.

— Даже так? — спросил Бен и усмехнулся. — Кто-то же должен, если вы даже поссать без приказа боитесь.

Мужик в енотовой шапке сорвался с места, на ходу размахиваясь. Бен ушел от его удара и двинул мужика под дых, и очень вовремя пригнулся, уходя от удара водителя. Рей, понимая, что один он вряд ли сможет справиться с тремя, активно зашевелилась, пытаясь рукой достать из кармана отвертку.

— Лежи, сучка, — пробормотал распластавшийся на ней мужик.

Наконец Рей дотянулась до рукоятки, вытянула отвертку и крепко схватила. Внимание мужика было полностью поглощено дракой снаружи, и когда Рей неловко, но со всей силой воткнула заточенную отвертку ему в руку, он чуть не подпрыгнул и заорал, отшатываясь назад. Этого хватило, чтобы Рей смогла освободить ногу и пнуть его в живот, а потом второй раз, уже обеими ногами.

Мужик вывалился из машины, согнувшись, держась за раненную руку и ругаясь, а Рей дернула за ручку второй двери и выскочила с другой стороны, сжимая окровавленную отвертку. Адреналин кипел в ее крови, и увидев, что один из ее преследователей удерживает Бена, пока второй примеривался для удара, Рей бросилась ему на спину. К счастью, она замахнулась на него не отверткой, а кулаком, иначе ей бы точно светила встреча с полицией. Преследователь отвлекся, и Бен воспользовался этим, от души двинув его ногой в пах, а Рей добавила от себя.

Вырвавшись из рук державшего его мужика — енотовая шапка давно слетела с него и валялась в грязи — Бен сумел нанести ему несколько сильных ударов, и мужик повалился в грязь рядом со своей шапкой.

— Эта сука мне руку проткнула! — подвывал раненный.

— Рей, в мою машину, быстро! — приказал Бен, утирая кровь, текущую по подбородку и губам. Сам он отступал, не спуская взгляда с противников. Рей метнулась за своим рюкзаком, валявшимся на земле, а потом бросилась к внедорожнику.

— Тебе это с рук не сойдет! — прохрипел тот, которого Бен угостил ударом по самому драгоценному.

— Уже дрожу в ожидании, — бросил Бен. Сев в машину, он заблокировал двери. Мотор не был заглушен, и Бен сразу отъехал. Рей обернулась, глядя, как мужик без шапки помогает своему товарищу подняться с земли, и как они смотрят вслед внедорожнику. Потом дорога повернула, и Рей потеряла своих преследователей из виду.

— Как ты? — спросила она, поворачиваясь к Бену.

— Нормально, — ответил он. — Как ты умудрилась с ними связаться?

— Сама не знаю, — мрачно сказала Рей.

В машине чем-то странно пахло: запах был приятный, но какой-то волнующий, бодрящий. В первую поездку Рей ничего такого не почувствовала, но теперь не могла усидеть на месте и вертелась на месте, пытаясь определить, откуда он исходит. Нет, запах был очень приятный.

— Чем пахнет? — спросила она.

— В смысле? — переспросил Бен. — Окно открыть?

— Да, пожалуйста, — Рей уселась, вцепившись руками в сиденье. Стекло поползло вниз, и в салон ворвался свежий ветер, тут же унесший запах. Правда слабая нотка его все же продолжала висеть в воздухе, но Рей решила, что так даже лучше.

— Похоже, что сегодня ты опять ночуешь у нас, — заметил Бен.

— Похоже, что да, — пробормотала Рей.

— Я могу подкинуть тебя завтра, — сказал Бен. — На более оживленную часть шоссе.

— Посмотрим, — негромко сказала Рей.

Машина свернула на уже знакомую ей дорогу без разметки, и Рей высунула руку в окно, чтобы чувствовать под пальцами наполненный запахом леса ветер.

***

— …Истории про злых духов, прячущихся в ветре и нашептывающих безумные мысли одиноким путникам? Да, Бен знает, чем увлечь, — Скайуокер сидел на веранде позади дома и деловито набивал старую потертую трубку, которая, по его словам, досталась ему от друга отца, а до этого этот друг получил ее от своего друга, а тот… — Да. Это вроде легенд о вендиго, только здесь коренное население истребили раньше, чем основательно осели европейцы. Такие истории всегда появляются там, где много пустого места и мало людей. Человек такое существо, не может долго быть один. Когда Бен уехал в колледж, я остался тут в одиночестве. Руки я уже тогда лишился, не работал, получал пособие. Выезжал в город раз в неделю, остальное время просто бродил по лесу. От долгого одиночества в голову лезут странные мысли. Я говорил сам с собой. Потом понял, что пора с этим завязывать, стал чаще появляться в городе, засиживался в баре, хоть сам и не пью. Постепенно пришел в себя, — Скайуокер искоса посмотрел на Рей.

— Я никогда не испытывала проблем с одиночеством, — сказала Рей. — Чаще с другими людьми. Я бы с удовольствием поменялась с вами местами.

— Каждому свое, — Скайуокер пожал плечами и зажег спичку.

Солнце еще не село, еще золотило облака и подкрашивало небо во все оттенки оранжевого, но во дворе, окруженном высокими деревьями, уже царили уютные сумерки. С удивлением Рей вдруг поняла, что ей совсем не хочется отсюда уходить… Нет, не так. Она была бы не против жить в месте, похожем на это. Вот так правильно.

Казалось, что Скайуокер был рад тому, что Рей вернулась с Беном. Он даже дал ей кое-какую старую одежду, потому что вещи Рей были изгвазданы грязью и их необходимо было выстирать. Так что теперь Рей покачивалась в кресле-качалке, одетая в светло-синюю джинсовую рубашку, доходившую ей до середины бедер и в свои старые леггинсы, а на ногах у нее были мягкие тапочки в виде пушистых пингвинов (по крайней мере они были похожи на пингвинов). Рубашку Люк разрешил оставить себе насовсем, но Рей считала, что она и так уже злоупотребила его добротой. Жизнь приучила ее к тому, что не стоит становиться чьим-нибудь должником.

Однако выходило, что она уже задолжала Бену Соло за свое спасение. Настоящее чудо, что он объявился так вовремя. И Рей до сих пор не поблагодарила его: привезя ее, Бен сразу скрылся в своей комнате.

— Я схожу к Бену? — спросила она у Скайуокера. — Все-таки ему из-за меня прилетело.

Люк нахмурился, глядя на темные и четкие силуэты деревьев на фоне светлого неба.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Рей. — У вас будут неприятности из-за меня?

— Нет, Рей, — ответил Люк. — Что ты. Иди, раз считаешь, что нужно.

Рей последний раз оттолкнулась ногой, спрыгнула с кресла и зашла в дом.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, она дошла до комнаты Бена и осторожно постучала.

— Что? — донеслось оттуда.

— Я могу войти? — спросила Рей.

Ответа она не получила. Потом в комнате заскрипели доски пола, и дверь открылась. В дверном проеме возник Бен, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Кровь у него больше не текла, но припухший нос и синяки на лице все еще выглядели не лучшим образом.

— Я хотела сказать «спасибо», — тихо заметила Рей.

— Ерунда, — ответил Бен. — Любой бы поступил так же.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой. — Не любой. Я точно знаю.

Они постояли еще немного молча: Бен глядел на нее, а Рей — на него, чувстуя себя неловко.

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил Бен. Рей кивнула.

— А твой нос? — спросила она.

— За него не беспокойся.

Задрав голову, Рей сделала шаг вперед, чтобы рассмотреть многострадальный нос Бена получше, и тут случилось что-то странное. Пугающее.

Ноздри Бена раздулись, будто он уловил какой-то запах, и Рей даже успела подумать: «Неужели от меня чем-то пахнет?»

— Рей… — сказал Бен. Его голос звучал странно, будто он был пьян.

А потом Бен протянул к ней руки и схватил ее. Деликатно и даже нежно, но вырваться Рей не могла, тихо вскрикнув от неожиданности. Бен прижал ее к стене и наклонился к ней сам — Рей чувствовала его дыхание над своим ухом и испуганно замерла.

— Что с тобой не так? — спросил он, носом зарываясь в ее волосы и глубоко вдыхая их запах. — Почему я хочу тебя так сильно? Я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного, ни к кому. Почему?..

— Что с _тобой_ не так? — выдавила Рей, и собственный голос показался ей надломленным и тонким. От слов Соло у нее по коже побежали мурашки, каждый волосок на теле словно встал дыбом.

Бен не ответил. Рей высвободила одну руку и изо всех сил уперлась ей ему в грудь.

— Отпусти меня! — процедила она.

Бен ещё несколько мгновений прижимал ее к стене, а потом отступил на шаг. Рей сбросила его руки, глядя на Соло свирепо.

— Ты поехавший! — бросила она. — Что, теперь запрешь меня здесь?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Ты можешь уйти.

— Так и сделаю, — процедила Рей.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда, — сказал Бен, и Рей вздрогнула от этих слов.

Да, _он_ тоже говорил сначала, что не причинит ей вреда. Херня!

Они все такие. И Бен такой же.

Почему-то вместо страха Рей ощутила горечь.

— Не трогай меня больше, понял? — огрызнулась она. Развернувшись, Рей прошмыгнула в «свою» комнату быстрее, чем Бен сумел ответить. Закрыв дверь, она упала на кровать и накрыла голову подушкой. Рей слышала, что приходил Люк и звал ее ужинать, но никуда не пошла.

***

Она поднялась рано утром. Сложив рубашку Люка, Рей оставила ее на кровати. Босиком, чтобы не шуметь, она спустилась вниз, на кухню, заглянула в одну из тумбочек и позаимствовала оттуда несколько банок консервов. Ей было совестно, но Рей уверила себя, что попроси она — Скайуокер отдал бы ей их сам.

Выйдя из дома, Рей обулась и заторопилась по дороге прочь. Дойдя до шоссе, она пошла по нему пешком, стремясь как можно быстрее покинуть этот странный город. День обещал быть солнечным и теплым, в спину ее подталкивал свежий ветер, и Рей, бодро шагая, быстро покинула границы городка и направилась дальше по дороге, надеясь все же поймать попутку. Рано или поздно это пустынное шоссе вольётся в шоссе побольше, и там…

Погода была прекрасной, и Рей ощущала, что просто фонтанирует энергией. Она наверное могла бы прошагать весь день до темноты.

От мыслей ее отвлекло тарахтение мотора, пока ещё далёкое.

Рей обернулась, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу и выглядывая попутку. Вдали показалась какая-то машина песочно-желтого цвета, и Рей нахмурилась. В груди кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие.

«Это просто машина, — сказала себе Рей, отворачиваясь и вновь шагая по дороге. — Пропущу ее… Хоть это и глупо».

Но неприятное предчувствие заставило ее обернуться несколько раз. Машина медленно нагоняла ее. Это была престарелая малолитражка, подержаные машины вроде нее пылились на всех джанк-ярдах страны.

И на _его_ тоже.

Ну уж нет. Он бы точно не стал забираться в такую даль! Да он свою жирную задницу отрывал от дивана только по двум поводам: если нужно было подбить денег или отметелить Рей, даже малую нужду он предпочитал справлять в какую-нибудь пустую бутылку…

Так ведь?

Рей снова обернулась. Машина приближалась, и как назло в этом месте дорога шла под холмом, и с одной стороны была почти отвесная стена, а с другой — резкий каменистый спуск, поросший редкими деревцами, заканчивающийся обрывом. До нормальной обочины было еще шагать и шагать, этим Рей и занялась, неосознанно ускоряя шаг.

Вот малолитражка подобралась совсем близко. Вот поравнялась с Рей, и она бросила косой взгляд на машину, стараясь рассмотреть водителя, но не сумела. Вот малолитражка обогнала ее, и у Рей вырвался облегченный вздох. Это просто машина…

Малолитражка затормозила прямо перед ней, и Рей остановилась, крепко вцепившись в лямки рюкзака.

Дверь открылась со страшным скрипом, и Рей уставилась на руку, лежащую на ручке. Жирную, трясущуюся как желе, в крупных родинках, поросшую рыжими волосами. Следом на землю опустилась нога в грязных рабочих штанах, а за ней показался и обладатель. Ункар Платт собственной персоной проделал весь этот путь ради нее, мерзавки и отброса.

Рей стояла и не могла поверить своим глазам. Он не мог. Он не должен был. Он…

…стоял прямо перед ней, глядел на нее.

— Девочка!.. — проскрипел он, и Рей, развернувшись, бросилась в обратную сторону, зная, что этот старый кусок говна никогда ее не догонит, его же одышка мучает даже когда он идет к холодильнику.

Прогремел выстрел, и Рей, сделав несколько шагов по инерции, застыла, боясь шелохнуться.

— Назад, иначе я тебе башку прострелю.

Рей медленно повернулась, не отпуская лямки рюкзака и вжав голову в плечи. В руках у Платта был старый длинноствольный револьвер. Из дула курился дымок, а дуло это было направлено прямо на нее.

— В машину, быстро! — приказал Платт. — Ты мне еще отработаешь весь тот бензин, который я сжег, пока искал тебя.

Рей покачала головой и одними губами сказала «Нет».

— Шевели ногами, девочка, иначе я сильно разозлюсь.

— Н-не надо, — выдавила Рей. Слезы сами навернулись на глаза.

Почему она не осталась у Скайуокера на эти несколько дней? Даже Бен Соло не казался сейчас таким страшным и больным психом, по сравнению с перспективой вернуться обратно.

— Садись! Я запру тебя в комнате, Рей! Ты и шагу не сделаешь оттуда, пока я не захочу, ясно?

Рей сделала нерешительный шаг, сглатывая слезы, потом еще один, медленно пошла вперед словно кто-то тащил ее на веревке.

Устав ждать ее, Платт проковылял к ней, схватил за руку и потащил к машине, и Рей разрыдалась, больше не сдерживаясь. Ей конец. Она сгниет в доме Платта, и никому не будет до нее дела.

Ункар впихнул ее на переднее сиденье и грубо бросил:

— Пристегнись! Не хочу, чтобы нас из-за тебя тормознули копы.

Рей молча выполнила приказ. Руки у нее тряслись, и она долго не могла попасть в паз замка.

— Тебя даже этому нужно учить? Что за тупица!

Сам Платт влез за руль, и брюхо, как огромный бурдюк с водой, заполнило все свободное место перед рулём, хотя сиденье было порядочно отодвинуто. Он сунул револьвер между сиденьем и ручником, так, чтобы удобно было достать, и прикрыл пачкой засаленных и потрепанных дорожных карт. Рей наконец пристегнулась, и сидела, вздрагивая от беззвучных рыданий.

— Поехали домой, — пробурчал Платт. Прежде чем завести мотор, он положил руку на бедро Рей и стиснул пальцами так сильно, что она не удержалась от стона.

— Это задаточек, — пообещал он, и Рей попыталась сжаться, съежиться ещё больше, стать незаметной.

Может, лучше было бы, если бы он ее пристрелил. Что угодно, только бы не возвращаться туда, не сидеть в этой машине, насквозь пропавшей кислой смесью запахов старого пива и пота.

Мотор заворчал, и, дернувшись, малолитражка покатила вперёд. Ункар развернулся, и они начали путь обратно, медленно набирая скорость.

Рей сидела, уставившись на свои колени и шмыгала носом.

— Ты можешь сидеть тихо? — раздражённо спросил Платт.

Рей сглотнула вязкую слюну и утерла нос рукавом. Подняв взгляд, она смотрела, как мимо них пролетают сосны, указатель разъезда, крошечные домишки, мимо которых она проходила всего полчаса назад. Они доехали до центра, и Рей со страшной силой захотелось выйти из машины, пройтись по этой улице, потому что это было первое и последнее место, в котором она побывала за свою короткую жизнь. Никакого побережья. Никакого автостопа. У нее даже не останется напоминания о том, что она тут была.

Они проезжали мимо местного супермаркета: стоянка, закатанная свежим асфальтом, машины и люди. Рей почти прилипла к стеклу в тайном чаянии, что кто-то обратит на них внимание, разглядывая машины, в надежде увидеть среди них полицейскую. Все, что угодно.

И она увидела. Сумасшедшая надежда на спасение вспыхнула в ней, как пожар, крик сорвался с губ раньше, чем Рей успела сообразить, что делает.

— _Бен!_

Крик резанул по ушам в тесном запертом салоне, а снаружи все равно ничего не было слышно. Бен просто физически не смог бы услышать ее, зато Ункар услышал отлично, и помоги ей Боже, за это ей тоже придется расплачиваться.

Но, видно, этот городок был настолько странный, что даже законы Мерфи в нем работали не совсем правильно.

Бен обернулся. Он увидел ее, уезжающую, прилипшую к стеклу, заплаканную, и его лицо изменилось. Выражение, появившееся на нем, можно было описать как зверское. Он был зол. Он был в ярости.

Удар отбросил Рей вперед, и она лбом стукнулась о стекло. Чертыхаясь, Платт вдавил педаль газа в пол, и Рей вжало в сиденье.

— Еще раз заорешь, и я тебя пристрелю на обочине. Что за Бен? Твой ебырь? Малолетняя блядь, вся в мамашу свою…

С каждой секундой они уносились все дальше, набирая скорость. Супермаркет скрылся позади, промелькнула заправка на въезде.

Ей нужно было заставить Платта затормозить. Чтобы Бен смог догнать их.

Иначе ей просто не жить.

Рей паническим взглядом окинула салон, а потом вцепилась в руль, выворачивая его на себя.

Малолитражка завихляла на дороге, и, если бы тут проезжало больше, чем полторы машины в час, не избежать им аварии. Со страшными ругательствами Платт выровнял машину, остановил ее и развернулся к Рей. Он вытащил револьвер, и тот теперь смотрел точно ей в лоб.

— Что это было? На тот свет хочешь отправиться? Я это устрою.

— Так стреляй, — ответила Рей, вжавшись в сиденье. — У тебя же кишка тонка, все что ты можешь — только руки распускать, на большее у тебя никогда не хва…

Платт ударил ее наотмашь свободной рукой, а потом схватил за волосы и притянул к себе, упирая ствол револьвера Рей в щеку.

Круглые рыбьи глаза его сверлили Рей.

— Ну? — прошептала она.

Верхняя губа Платта, покрытая крупными каплями пота, задрожала, приподнявшись, как у готового ощериться пса.

Раздался протяжный визг шин.

Черный внедорожник, заляпанный грязью по самые зеркала, затормозил рядом, выехав на встречную полосу. Хлопнула дверь, и Бен выскочил наружу.

Платт резко дернулся в его сторону, дуло соскользнуло со вспотевшей щеки Рей и указало в потолок. Бен был уже совсем рядом.

— У него оружие! — крикнула Рей. — Берегись!

Платт забыл про нее, сосредоточившись на Бене. Тот стоял перед машиной, не отрывая тяжёлого взгляда от Платта. Платт опустил стекло и грубо сказал:

— Чего тебе надо?

— Отпусти ее, — сказал Бен с угрозой.

— Я ее опекун. А ты ещё кто?

— Ее друг.

— Друг, ха. Послушай, друг, проваливай, пока я тебя не пристрелил. Это семейное дело.

Бен сделал шаг вперёд и наклонился к окну, и одновременно Платт опасливо подался назад, направляя револьвер на него.

— Это тоже семейное, — сказал Соло низким предупреждающим тоном, совсем как тогда, когда сцепился с мужиками, пытавшимися затащить Рей в машину.

\- Повторю ещё раз, - Ункар взвел курок, и барабан револьвера прокрутился:

\- Вали отсюда!

Бен сверлил его взглядом, Платт - смотрел на Бена. Убедившись, что Платт не обращает на нее внимания, Рей залезла в карман рюкзака и наощупь достала оттуда отвёртку, не отрывая взгляда от потного складчатого загривка Ункара. Интересно, хватит ли ей сил, чтобы проткнуть его?

Выдохнув, Рей, отстегнула ремень, подалась вперёд и прижала заточенное острие отвёртки к шее Платта. Ункар вздрогнул, острый край рассек кожу и выступила кровь, наверняка такая же вонючая, как он сам. От того, как неожиданно легко это вышло, Рей чуть не отдернула руку.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Ункар, и в его голосе послышался страх, самый настоящий. Он испугался — ее, отброса и тупицы.

— Опусти оружие, — процедила Рей, сильнее нажимая отвёрткой на жирную шею в том месте, где должен был быть переход к челюсти.

— Ты не посмеешь. Ты же не хочешь отправиться в тюрьму?

— Я лучше в тюрьму отправлюсь, чем вернусь к тебе, Ункар. Опусти оружие.

Медленно, Платт подчинился.

— Я вернусь, Рей, — с угрозой сказал он. — Я заберу тебя с полицией, если потребуется.

— Можешь хоть с национальной гвардией заявиться. Брось револьвер на пол.

— А если он выстрелит?

— Мне плевать, — когда Ункар выполнил ее требование, Рей одной рукой открыла дверь позади себя, не убирая отвёртку, и позвала:

— Бен, заводи машину, — закидывая рюкзак на плечо.

— Я не глушил мотор, — ответил Бен.

— Тогда идём быстрее, — Рей соскользнула с сиденья, продолжая держать отвёртку в вытянутой руке, и попятилась, огибая машину. Платт пристально следил за ней, и Рей готова была стартануть, едва он только потянется за оружием.

И он, конечно, потянулся, и Рей припустила к машине Бена, молясь, чтобы успеть.

Платт не стал стрелять в них из машины, выскочил наружу, целясь в них. Обернувшись, Рей поняла, что Платт собирается выстрелить в Бена, но, вместо того, чтобы пригнуться, она сама бросилась Бену наперерез, пытаясь оттолкнуть его в сторону. А он, дурак этакий, вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, сам бросился к ней, пытаясь прикрыть собой. Они столкнулись и не удержались на ногах, и тут прозвучал выстрел, Бен дернулся, и Рей решила — что да, это конец, как он есть. И если ей предстоит сгинуть где-то, то пусть это будет тюрьма штата, в которую она поедет, когда отправит Ункара Платта на тот свет.

И забыв про страх, который внушал ей этот человек, Рей бросилась на своего мучителя.

Ункар оттолкнул ее, и в этот момент на него набросился Бен.

Они боролись, удерживая друг друга за руки, и хоть Бен был сильнее, но он был ранен, а Ункар все пытался направить дуло револьвера на него и нажать на курок. Наконец они сцепились вплотную, и тут-то прозвучал новый выстрел.

Рей вскрикнула, обреченно и испуганно, глядя, как Бен и ее опекун оседают на землю. Она почти уверена была, что Ункар попал в Бена… Но почему он тогда валится на землю?

С трудом отпихнув Ункара от себя, Бен встал, покачиваясь, на коленях, зажимая ладонью рану на плече. Рей бросилась к нему, не веря своим глазам, и обняла его, чувствуя, как катятся по щекам слезы.

Она была свободна. Платт был мертв. Да даже если и не был — Рей стала бы последним человеком, который захотел бы вызвать ему «скорую».

— Б-бен, — выдавила она. — Ты в порядке? Ты?.. — Рей сделала глубокий вдох и замерла.

Прижимаясь к Бену, Рей вновь почувствовала этот странный запах, бодрящий, притягательный, электризующий тело. Она даже могла назвать его источник — кровь, пропитывающая рубашку Бена.

Рей прижалась лбом к его груди, комкая ткань рубашки в кулаках и зажмурила глаза. Темнота, тишина и этот запах. Больше ничего не нужно. Теперь она может ехать куда угодно, остаться где угодно и не бояться, что ее будут искать.

— Все в порядке. Это просто царапина, — Бен обнял ее здоровой рукой и прижал к себе. Рей подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. — Больше он никогда не дотронется до тебя.

Рей молча кивнула и снова прижалась к Бену.

— Поедем домой, — тихо сказала она.


End file.
